manlyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja
A ninja (or shinobi) is a hired mercenary from feudal Japan who specializes in unorthodox combat. Ninja are typically extensively trained to carry out their specific mission (often assassination attempts), leaving as little evidence of their excursion as possible, often leaving no evidence at all. Ninjas are traditionally pictured as wearing black body suits for concealment, though Ninja typically disguise themselves to draw near to their target. Due to their surreptitious nature, ninjas place care in stealth and subterfuge. Because they are seldom discovered, there are a number of urban legends about them. There is an enduring idea that ninjas may still exist to this very day in some capacity, possibly in secret societies with little involvement with the outside world. However, these rumors have not been substantiated. Tools of the Trade A ninja must carry out their duties efficiently, and with the right gear. Such includes: *'Blue suit -' Contrary to popular belief, dark blue does a better job of concealing the wearer at night than black, due to the ambient lighting of the night sky. *'Katana -' A light sword, it is curved to reduce fatigue. It's length is ideally around the length of the bearer's arm, because it's physically possible to draw from the shoulder, if it were any longer. Katana are very sharp. They may not have the range of a gun, but guns make a lot of noise. *'Throwing stars -' The shape places a blade on each side. They are easy to draw and throw, and have some weight to them. Don't make the mistake of assuming that they're disposable. After all, part of the job of the ninja is to leave little evidence of their work. *'Kunai -' These are the iconic small throwing knives of the ninja. They're effective, however, their use requires practice. Just as with the throwing stars, one must gather them up before leaving the scene. *'Bow and Arrows -' Excellent long distance weapon. The idea is to remain hidden, but if successful this can be quite an effective weapon. Unlike kunai and throwing stars, it's not always necessary to gather up arrows, as they are not typically associated with the ninja. Lifestyle There isn't much knowledge of how a ninja typically goes about his life. If one discovers a ninja, the very same is usually the last thing a person sees, and they would be completely powerless to do anything besides to curse their own rotten luck. It is unknown what ninja eat, though they presumably subsist on the same food as the rest of us, with the fear of their enemies as a garnish. It is unknown whether they sleep, as they presumably live life moving from one target to the next. Female practicioners of the art of ninja are referred to as "kunoichi". Special Abilities In Japanese folklore and popular culture, ninjas are portrayed as sometimes having special abilities. Such abilities include: *Teleportation *Walking across water *Transformation *Optical illustions *The ability to summon animals that assist them *Instantaeously replacing themselves with decoys (dolls, logs, etc.) *Hypnosis and mind control *Flight *Causing weapons to instantaneously appear *Pyrokinesis (and hydrokinesis) *Creating copies of themselves These guys would put many Marvel superheroes to shame. External links http://www.realultimatepower.net/ Note: may require getting pumped. Category:Types of men Category:Careers